


Mark's "Babe"

by nursal1060



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Angst and Feels, Back of the School, Control, Drabble, Drama, Grinding, Heavy Feels, Horny Teenagers, Hurt, Jock Mark, Love/Hate, M/M, Mind Games, Nerd Sean, No Sex, One-Sided Attraction, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rivalry, Septiplier - Freeform, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacksepticeye is an Irish transfer student, and he finds himself under Markiplier's daily control as his "babe".<br/>(SHORT DRABBLE, includes a bit of smut but no sex, very feelsy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark's "Babe"

**Author's Note:**

> Teenager/Highschool AU!  
> I really hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. <3

“Fuck you Jack!” Mark laughed as he pushed the non-American student back against the wall behind the school. His sheer size was much larger than than Jack.  
Jack hissed, “Fock you Mark! Let me go!” He tried to run, but the American grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him back to the wall harshly to keep him from running. The smaller student's hips were sore from the daily pushing and thrashing.  
Mark chuckled and taunted the nerdy, new student, “You’d like that, wouldn't you?” The smaller student was pressed harder against the brick wall. Luckily, the school had emptied over an hour ago and no one was in the area.  
Mark whispered harshly, “You have something I want. Don't struggle or else.” Jack wiggled in Mark's firm grip, but grunted when his efforts didn't get him anywhere. He had foolishly agreed at the beginning of the year that he'd be Mark’s “friend” in exchange for protection from other school bullies. That meant, now, that Jack had indirectly become Mark’s "babe". Mark had also become rougher with the Irish student as time had gone on, as Jack wanted this control over him to stop.  
As Jack continued to struggle, Mark forced his hips between Jack’s and began to grind against him like he did every day. Jack grunted and got ready to take it, he always did. The larger jock always did this to unwind after school, and Jack was his top pick to grind against. Mark knew that Jack lacked the muscle to push him away.  
Jack bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore his growing hardness against Mark’s hardness, while he was panting.  
“Ughhhh...ahhhhh...ooooh…mmmmm…yes...yes...oooooh.” Mark panted, his face was red, and his sweaty body was pressed against Jack, keeping him between a rock and a hard place. He rocked his hips in a fast, deep, grinding motion against Jack’s crotch, feeling a bit of satisfying hardness back from his babe. This made working out with the jocks so much more worth it.  
He ordered Jack, “Pant...moan...no one can hear...but me.” Jack bit his lip defiantly. He was a strong Irish man who didn't need to stoop this-!  
Mark nipped Jack’s neck, and Jack’s bitehold on his lip was gone. A moan escaped his lips and it was music to Mark’s ears. He got Jack to moan for him, something that signaled that he wasn't an entire jerk, because Jack was feeling pleasure too. Jack hissed under his breath and counted in his head to calm himself down.  
Mark bit his lip and hissed, “Fucking-shit!!” He ground himself hard then stopped suddenly. Jack clawed into Mark’s back and the two were still for moments. Mark let Jack back onto the ground.  
Jack hissed, “Fuckass…”  
Mark laughed, “Whatever you say, Irish boy. See you tomorrow, don’t be late.” Mark picked up his duffle bag and walked off to the shower rooms. Jack watched as he left. Part of him admired Mark’s physique and face, but the other loathed his jock-like personality. Jack sat still for a little while before struggling to get back to his feet and grab his discarded backpack.  
No...even if his heart wanted to love the beefy jock….Jack’s mind wouldn’t allow it. Not without a sincere apology for all this emotional control...


End file.
